


Sempre Juntos

by AmeShiro



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Birthday, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeShiro/pseuds/AmeShiro
Summary: Fubuki e Atsuya sempre estarão juntos, mesmo separados.





	Sempre Juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Eu mal lembrava de como era esta fic, coisa boa mover as coisas pra cá, me faz relembrar muito.

Fotos contam histórias que já passaram e que ainda vivem.

Aquelas fotos, em particular, de dois bebês dormindo aninhados juntos num berço. Ou rindo para a câmera ou ainda tentando ficar de pé se apoiando na parede ou um no outro. Eram especiais para si. Um dia seria pai e teria filhos para fotografar em cenas tão fofas como aquelas. O cachecol pendurado no cabideiro da sala, aparecia em muitas daquelas fotos. Junto com seu irmão e ele, ambos sempre juntos em todas as fotos.  
Somente aquela no porta-retrato não o tinha consigo. A foto de quando estava na FFI com a Raimon. Só nela Atsuya não estava presente.

A campainha soou. Enfim chegaram.

_Oi, Fubuki! Feliz aniversario!

Como sempre, Endou era o primeiro a celebrar algo, não era surpresa, afinal foi ele quem lhe disse para ficar esperando sua visita, pois tinha uma surpresa. Todo o time estava ali, todos querendo celebrar o seu aniversário.

_Obrigado, pessoal. Entrem.

Antes de se juntar ao demais na sala, Fubuki correu para o seu quarto e juntou todas as fotos e as guardou. Mas uma ele não guardou. Fubuki a colocou juntou do porta-retrato do time. Uma foto onde apareciam ele e seu irmão sorrindo, juntos dividindo o cachecol.

Logo estava na sala, todos cantavam "Parabéns para você", Fubuki sentia-se muito feliz.

No final, ao soprar as velas, sentiu ser abraçado por trás, virou-se e não havia ninguém, apenas o cachecol que havia caído do cabideiro. Ele o pegou e enrolou no pescoço, afinal, era o aniversário dos dois e o comemorariam juntos. Independente da distancia que os separasse.

"_Feliz aniversário, meu querido irmão_".


End file.
